He Was Waiting for A Girl
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Después de una larga Auscencia SIR reaparece en la vida de Italia pero las cosas n son lo que parecen ¿O Si? GerIta, leve AusHun y SirxItalia.


**Privet a todos! Aca vengo con un nuevo one shot GerIta se me ocurrio mientras veia el partido de futbol tomando como inspiración el fic EL PADRE EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO de Sophia Samedi.**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya no hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Adevertencias:Italia alterado Alemania un poco OOC y medio Fluff con una sorpresa**

**Parejas: GerIta, leve mención de Sacro ImperioxItalia AustriaxHungria tambien una pareja sorpresa y muy muy MUY CRACK**

**disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_This was never the way I planned_  
_Not my intention_  
_I got so brave, drink in hand_  
_Lost my discretion_  
_It's not what, I'm used to_  
_Just wanna try you on_  
_I'm curious for you_  
_Caught my attention_

_I Kissed A Girl/Katty Perry_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.**

**Punto de Vista de Alemania**

Austria nos había reunido para un motivo especial en su casa motivo por el cual Italia estaba más emocionado de lo normal

-Muy bien Austria¿Para que nos sitaste?-pregunte sin dejar de lado mi diplomacia

Roderich esbozo una sonrisa y hablo- Adelante, Puedes pasar-

Un joven alto de cabello Rubio ojos azules con un porte y ropa elegante se acerco hacía ellos

-Heinrich, te presento a Ludwig la representación de Alemania-hablo Roderich

-Es un gusto conocerlo-responde el chico mientras el y yo estrechamos las manos.

Italia se veia en shock nadie habia esperado ea reación de el

en el rostro de Heinrich se veia una sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad

Tomo las manos de mi Italia y ambos salieron sonrientes de la habitación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Punto de Vista de Italia**

Nunca crei que este dia llegaría, a pesar de que había pasado largas horas llorando su auscencia y contandole la misma historia a Alemania una y otra vez hasta cansarlo hasta que mi sueño se hizo realidad.

-Italia, no se como decirte esto pero... No te amo alguna vez te quise pero me enamore del fantasma de una chica que ya no va a regresar- me dijo con tono serio.

En ese instante mi mundo dejo de girar y mi corazón se detuvo para romperse en mil pedazos.

-IDIOTA, TE ESTUVE ESPERANDO TODA MI VIDA PARA QUE VINIERAS A DECIRME ESTO- le grite perdiendo el control de mis sentidos dandole una fuerte bofetada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Punto de vista de Alemania**

Me acerque a ver que estaba suscediendo y solo pude escuchar los gritos de Feliciano

Decir que estaba furioso era poco comparado con lo que le queria hacer sufrir a ese patán

Odiaba que hicieran llorar a Italia pero que era lo que sentia por el?

Feliciano era para mi más que un amigo, estoy enamorado de el y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que podría perderlo, no escuchar de nuevo su voz , nunca poder decirle "Te Amo".

Cogio a Henrich de la camisa decidido a golpearlo y acabar con el de una vez por todas de no ser por Hungría quien ha llegado a tiempo para evitar que este conflicto pase mayores.

Mientras tanto corro a buscar a Italia

-El no me quiere, Sacro Imperio Amaba a una chica-Feliciano lloraba en mis brazos

-tranquilo, ese idiota no te merece-lo consuelo

-El pensaba que yo era una chica-hablo Italia-Por mi pequeña apariencia y mis rasgos femeninos me confundio con una chica-volvio a romper en llanto.

No encontre mejor manera de callarlo que con un beso al principio se mostro sorprendido por mi impulsiva acción pero fui correspondido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Punto de Vista De Hungría**

- Quiero que te marches en este instante de mi casa.- Lo amenazó Roerich

No podía creerlo Sacro Imperio Romano se atrevio a dejar a Ita Chan solo por que no es una chica

Desde el momento en que Aparecio de nuevo supe que vendria a ser la manzana de la discordia, csi a punto de arruinar una de mis parejas favoritas y yo como fan del yaoi tenia que evitarlo, ya que este tipo vuelve de quien sabe donde e intenta destruir una de las mejores parejas de toda la vida.

Afortunadamente llegue justo a tiempo para evitar un tragedia es decir que Alemania golpeara a Heinrich

Consegui llevarlo para curarle la herida a un lugar más apartado.

Llevaba mucho tiempo de desaparecido habia crecido y se habia vuelto un hombre

Pero que estoy pensando, no puedo verlo asi no puedo albergar un amor secreto hacia el desde que partio para siempre de nuestras vidas sin saber cuando volveria y enterrarlo en lo profundo de mi corazón.

Tengo que confesarte algo- dijo con desesperación. lo miró significativamente

-No me digas que Luwig te ha hecho más daño…-

-¡No! – Dijo desesperadamente Heinrich- Estoy bien…-

no lograba entender que le afectaba tanto hasta que…

-Estoy enamorado de Ti siempre lo he estado- Heinrich confesó finalmente.

luego de mirarnos unos segundos asintió.

-Debe ser duro para Italia el siempre te quiso y te espero a pesar de todo – dijo suavemente la hungara no podía creerlo. Aún con todo, Elizaveta Hédervary era bondadosa como ningúna otra. Y eso lo hizo llorar , sintiéndose culpable y miserable.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

-Esta bien Heinrich… no estoy enojada contigo-

-Lo siento en verdad-

El la estrechó hacia él. Y . Luego con una mano le alzó la barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te prometo que todo va estar bien sí? – dijo la chica y el asintió aguardando sus lagrimas y él le dio un corto beso - ¿entendiste? Todo va a estar bien – y lo volvió a besar le rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello y lo besó fuertemente sintiendo la necesidad de tener cerca a alguien en su cuerpo. Un grito furioso interrumpió el beso.

-¿PERO QUE COÑO SIGNIFICA ESTO?-

* * *

**Chan Chan Chan a que eso no se lo esperaban.**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado mientras me dedicare a ver el partio Chivas contra el America, Aunque solo se la pasen peleando y sacando jugadores más que jugar no creo que vayan a llegar a gol.**

**PD: ¿Quieren conti desde el punto de vista de Sacro Imperio?**

**See You Later**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


End file.
